


Mother's Day Changes

by RainbowSeverus



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSeverus/pseuds/RainbowSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Mother's Day one shot. Stephanie's life goes through some drastic changes on Mother's Day. This story is NOT a Babe. This story will end as a Tart. If you are a total Babe, turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day Changes

SPOV

Great! Just fucking great! I stand on the curb as I watch my latest POS car go up in flames. The skip I was chasing, unbeknownst to me, had a Rangeman quality arsenal hidden in his dilapidated house.  
Let me explain further. Joel Rogers; scum bag extraoridaire, meth maker and dealer lives in a run down shack on the worst edge of Stark Street. And lucky me, I draw his file from Connie. The bond was just $1,000 shy of him being Rangeman bait.  
I knock on his door, he freaks and bolts. But on his way out the back door and through the kitchen, he knocks over a batch of cooking meth catching his kitchen on fire, which quickly spreads throughout the rest of the house.  
I'm none the wiser, that is until the flames hit his hidden arsenal in the basement. Just as I tackle him and cuff him into submission a half a block away, the house goes boom!  
I honestly don't know what exactly hit my car to make it follow suit, it could have been any number of things; from the rocket launcher to the million cases of ammo. Hell it could have even been a home made bomb that waited to ignite until it landed beneath my car. Who the hell knows?! All I care about is I am once again out of a car, the laughing stock of the Burg (not to mention the fire and police departments), and will undoubtedly have to put up with the "why me" lecture from my mother. Shit!  
No sooner had the thought crossed my mind when my cell phone started ringing insistently. I look down at the screen and sigh heavily. Of course, it's her. I refuse to answer. I just shut it off and let it go to voice mail. I know I will give in eventually, but it will have to be tomorrow. Today is Saturday, but tomorrow is Mother's Day. So I'll just bite the bullet and do the daughterly thing and force myself to sit through dinner at my parent's house tomorrow night. Hopefully Grandma Mazur will be there and make it at least tolerable.  
The Merry Men are on their way any how. I already called the control room and Zero has dispatched Tank and Bobby to come to my rescue. So none of them should be worrying since my car went off line ........ again.  
Not much later two black Rangeman SUVs pull up beside me. Tank and Bobby amble out of the first one, Bobby carrying his medic bag, just in case. Woody and Cal climb out of the other.  
"Little Girl are you OK?" Tank asks with concern on his face.  
"Yeah Big Guy, I was far enough away from the blast that I don't have a scratch on me." I glance up into Bobby's worried eyes. "Feel free to give me the once over if you like Bobby. I know you won't be satisfied until you do." Bobby smiles warmly and begins to do just that.  
After he is done scanning for injuries he gives me a hug and a kiss on my brow and thanks me. Tank asks me where I want Woody and Cal to drop me off. I inform him.  
"Just have them drop me at Rangeman, that is if I can borrow an SUV until I get my insurance check."  
"No problem Little Girl, whatever you need you know all you have to do is ask." He then yells over to Woody and Cal who were taking care of my statement to the TPD after I told them what had happened.  
After everything is said and done, I crawl up into the back seat of the SUV that Woody is driving.  
"You sure you're alright Angel?" Cal asks from the front seat once we are buckled in and under way.  
"Yes, I promise you all I am fine. I was at least a half a block away went my car exploded. You all worry too much."  
"We just care about you and hate to see you hurt Darlin'." Woody takes his eyes off the road momentarily to peek at me over his shoulder.  
"He's right you know. We all do care about you, some of us more than others." Cal adds.  
"Thanks guys. I care about you all so much too." I say with tears threatening.  
We pull into the underground garage at Rangeman minutes later. When we exit the vehicle Woody gives me a hug and starts toward the elevator.  
"I'll see you later Darlin'. It's almost time for my monitor shift." He adds a quick kiss to my temple before he turns away. Cal decides to break the silence after Woody is gone.  
"Are you planning on going to your parent's house tomorrow?"  
"Yea," I cringe when he mentions it. "Although after today's fiasco, I am really starting to dread it. I wouldn't bother, but it is Mother's Day tomorrow, so I feel like I have to."  
"I could always go with you. For moral support and back-up, if you want me to that is." He says shyly.  
I think about his offer for a minute or two. Do I really want to subject Cal to this? Not only will my mother be livid about today, but she will surely have something degrading to say about Cal's tattoo. That's not even including my grandma's grabby hands. I decide that I could definitely use the support. And there's no way I'll let that witch attack my friend! I tilt my head up to gaze into Cal's blue eyes as I speak.  
"Thank-you Cal. I think I will take you up on your kind offer. I just hope you can survive if grandma is there." I supply with a grin.  
Cal just smirks back and tells me. "No sweat Angel, after all you'll be there to protect my innocence." I laugh as I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly.  
We pull apart at the sound of Tank's booming voice behind us. I didn't even notice the SUV pull in when he and Bobby returned.  
"Hey Cal, climb in man, we just go a lead on a skip and we need your help."  
"Duty calls." Cal chuckles as he makes his way over.  
I wave to the guys as they pull away. I walk over to the box on the wall by the stairs where we keep the spare keys to the fleet. I grab the first set my hand lands on. I turn and point it towards the cars and hit the button on the key-chain. I head toward the SUV that fate has thrown me. I can't wait to get home and relax. This day has been too hectic.  
I pull into a space at the front of my lot, that's Rangeman parking karma for ya. Locking the SUV up tight, I head upstairs.  
As I let myself into my apartment, closing and locking the door behind me, I am blinded by the blinking of the light on my answering machine. I groan. Screw it, I tell myself as I bypass it completely and head down the hall to my bedroom where I get ready and promptly crash for the night.  
The blaring alarm brings me out of a deep slumber. Dang! I was having one hell of a dream too. I make my way to the bathroom for my morning routine and shower. This morning I'm going to have to add a cold rinse after I clean myself. That dream was smoking hot! Too bad I couldn't see the face of the mystery man who was ravaging me in it!  
I opt out for a day of lounging around watching movies until it's time for dinner at my parent's. Nothing like a lazy day full of my second favorite hero movies, Captain America and the Avengers. They're second only to my Ghostbusting heroes. Nothing tops them!  
I am drooling over the heroes on the screen, namely Cap and Hawkeye, when there is a knock on my apartment door. I pause the movie and get up to go answer it. I open the door, after checking the peephole of course, to Cal's smiling face. After letting him in he starts in on me.  
"Is that what you're wearing to dinner at your parent's? Yoga pants and a tank top? I must admit it looks quite comfortable not to mention sexy as hell, but it may play havoc on my hormones if you don't change."  
I have no clue what he is talking about until I look at the clock on the wall. Shit! It's already after 5:30! If I don't hustle it, we'll be late and then my mother will add the ruined dinner to the list of complaints she will no doubt throw in my face.  
"Crap, give me a few minutes. I'll be right back handsome." I gasp out as I race down the hall to my closet. I can hear Cal chuckling as I dash out of sight.  
I hurriedly pull on a pair of low-riding jeans; real butt huggers and a nice sapphire blue button up top. I hope the top is enough to appease my mother. I stuff my feet into a pair of low wedge heels and add a few pieces of jewelry to complete my ensemble.  
I rush back out to the living room to see Cal still waiting patiently in the foyer. I grab my purse from the table there and push my way past Cal freaking out the entire time.  
"Move your ass hot stuff, we got less than 15 minutes to get to my parent's house. I will not let dinner be "ruined" because of me!" I screech at Cal, but with a huge playful smile on my face.  
I quickly bolt and lock the door then scurry to the stairwell instead of the slow moving elevator. Cal jogs over to the driver's side of his Ford truck. We buckle up and are on our way to hell.  
We park in front of my parent's house with 3 minutes to spare. Whew! Of course my mother and grandmother are at the door to meet us, did you ever doubt it? My mother opens the screen door to allow us in, but she has to start in on us immediately.  
"Well it's about time you got here Stephanie. I was about to call the roast a lost cause and a huge lump of charcoal. And who is this you have with you?" She inquires with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
"Mom, Grandma, this is Cal. I work with him at Rangeman." I introduce him.  
"Oh, I see." My mother scoffs. At least her Burg manners take over and she moves aside so we can move on from the entryway.  
I drag Cal to the living room where my father is engrossed in a ball game on TV.  
"Hey Dad." He mutes the TV and looks up at me, his eyes widen slightly as he takes in Cal. "This is Cal. We work together at Rangeman." I tell him.  
"Nice to meet you sir." Cal says as he holds out his hand for my father to shake. Dad takes his hand and shakes it roughly while he replies. "Son."  
My Dad must have learned to communicate at "Ranger's School of One-Word Sentences". We are interrupted by my mother yelling from the dining room.  
"Dinner is on the table. Come on everyone."  
Cal, my dad, and I stroll to the dining room table. Dad takes his usual spot at the head of the table with my mother at the other end. Cal and I take two chairs on one side of the table and my grandmother takes the chair directly across from me.  
"Frank, carve the roast please." My mother says sweetly.  
As my dad cuts off each slice we all pass our plates around to him for our serving. Grandma Mazur takes the opportunity of the silence tell us about her new "flame".  
"Stephanie, did I tell you I met a real stud muffin at bingo last Thursday. He has all his original teeth and hair. I hope his package is still in working order too! He's still not as fine as this hottie specimen you brought with you tonight tho."  
"Mother please." Mom stutters. "That is not proper dinner conversation."  
"Oh, hooey! Take that stick out of your ass Helen. You're far from virginal. Stephanie and Val wouldn't be here if you were!" Grandma fires back.  
My mother crosses herself while looking up at the ceiling and uttering "why me?".  
Grandma looks across the table to me and winks. "So Baby Granddaughter, is this the hottie you're doing now?"  
I spit out the water I was trying to swallow as I gape at her in disbelief. I cough for a few seconds before I catch my breath enough to answer.  
"No, Grandma, Cal and I are just friends and co-workers."  
I glance over to my right to look at Cal apologetically and see a look of, is that disappointment on his handsome face?  
"She's right Mrs. Mazur, we're just friends." Cal tries.  
"Thank God!" I hear my mother say under her breath, but still loud enough for all of us to hear.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" I ask her tersely.  
"Well I thought that would be obvious Stephanie." She snips back.  
"No! I don't understand. Just why would it be so bad if Cal and I were dating?!"  
"Seriously Stephanie? He's one of those thugs and hooligans you work with. And if that isn't enough, he has a huge flaming skull tattoo in the middle of his forehead!" She complains.  
That's it. I've had enough. This is the straw that broke this camel's back. I shoot up out of my chair as I all but scream back at her.  
"You hypocritical, egotistic, stuck-up bitch! You have your head crammed so far up all of your neighbors' asses that you couldn't recognize the truth if it jumped up and bit you on your fat ass! Well it's about to bite you! Cal and all of the other men at Rangeman are loyal, honorable, upstanding, kind, and sexy as hell. They served out country for years to make sure you and your bitchy friends were assured of your freedom to sit around at the beauty parlor and gossip until your hearts were content. Well this was the last straw woman! I have no intention of ever setting foot inside this house again, not to see you. You are dead to me!"  
I throw my napkin down on the table and storm out the front door with Cal hot on my heels. He tries to stop me.  
"Angel wait. Your Dad and Grandma want to speak to you before you go."  
I turn around and see them both standing there. Daddy looking a little shocked and Grandma beaming with pride.  
"Sorry Daddy, Grandma, but I just couldn't take it any more. She's been berating and emotionally abusing me for years. But I will not stand by and let her attack my friends. They are great men."  
"I'm so proud of you Baby Granddaughter. Helen knows she was in the wrong. Maybe this will shock her enough for her to change her ways." She pleads.  
"I don't know Grandma. I think she's too set in her ways to change this late in her life. I don't need someone like her poisoning my mind with the venom she spews."  
I am almost shocked when my dad breaks his years long silence.  
"Pumpkin, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I have sat by and not done a damn thing as I watched her over the years. I could tell she always favored Valerie over you. But that's because you're not her biological daughter. Your birth mother died when you were two weeks old. I only married Helen to give you a mother. I see the huge error in my judgement now. I thought she would be able to raise you and love you as her own. I was horribly wrong. Please forgive me?" He sobs out with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
I can only stand there with my jaw practically hitting the pavement. What the hell? I finally pick my drooping mouth up and stammer out.  
"Daddy, we'll talk about this another time. This is all too much for me to take. Grandma, I'll call you tomorrow." I tell her as I give her a huge hug and kiss on her cheek.  
Cal walks me back to his truck and gently eases me into the passenger side and buckles me in. He jogs around to the driver's side and climbs in. He takes a deep breath before cranking the engine over. Once we pull away from the curb, I speak softly.  
"I'm sorry Cal. I knew I shouldn't have brought you here tonight and dragged you into this huge mess."  
"Shhhhh..... Angel, just relax and enjoy the ride. I'm taking you back to your place. Do you have any wine there?"  
"Yes, I have about half a bottle left from dinner a few days ago. Tank brought it over to celebrate the Jensen take-down."  
"Good. Just sit back. I'll have you home in no time."  
We are pulling into my parking lot again before I know it. I step down out of the truck and Cal walks me back up to my apartment. I unlock the door and Cal does the standard security check.  
I flop down on my couch while Cal makes his way to my fridge for the wine I assume. I cannot stop the hundreds of thoughts swirling around in my brain. My mother is not really my mother? Well this certainly explains a lot! I am still engrossed in my musings when I feel Cal tap me on the forearm. When did he sit down beside me?  
"Here Angel. Drink this. It won't make things any better, but is may help you relax so you can get some sleep tonight."  
"Thank you Cal. You're a doll." I tell him as I lean over to kiss his skull tattoo.  
I admit I was feeling more relaxed after I downed that glass of wine. But as always the alcohol is making me sleepy. I close my eyes and lean my head against the back of the couch.  
I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is being carried in a pair of strong arms.  
"Wha...... what are you doing Cal?" I croak out groggily.  
"Hush. You fell asleep on the couch. I'm just taking you to your bed to make you more comfortable." He supplies.  
"OK. Make sure you lock up on your way out. And thank-you again for your support tonight." I mumble.  
"No, not happening. I'm not leaving you alone tonight. I'll crash out on the couch. I'll be fine." He argues.  
"M'kay," I slur as I drift back off.

Monday morning a week later  
I wake up to the alarm again. I roll over and slam my hand down to silence it. I slowly sit up and stretch. I try to swallow but my tongue is stuck to the roof of my mouth.  
I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom for my morning routine. It's 6:30 so I have plenty of time to get ready for work and have a bite of breakfast before I have to leave for work.  
After I get myself squeaky clean, I cross the hall back to my bedroom to get dressed. I put on a clean Rangeman uniform and my CAT boots. I pull my hair up into a ponytail. I'm now ready for the day.  
As soon as I step back out into the hall I smell coffee brewing. I cautiously make my way down the hall, with my hand hovering over the gun in my hip holster, and to the kitchen. I am relieved to see Cal standing in front of my coffee pot pouring a cup. I sincerely hope that cup is for me. I should have known no intruder would ever brew coffee for me.  
"If you're smart, that cup of coffee is for me mister." I jest.  
Cal turns around smiling big. He holds the cup out towards me and nods his head.  
"Of course it is Angel. My mama didn't raise no dummies."  
I grunt in return. I need that caffeine. I take the offered cup from his hand and take that first sip of the miracle elixir. I wait until I finish the whole cup before I speak again.  
"Ahhhhhhhh ...... that's better. Thanks sweetie." I coo with pure sugar in my voice.  
"Anytime. Now, do you want to grab breakfast before we head to work?" Cal asks me.  
"Sure. I'll let you treat me to a Mickey D's run. You really don't have to tho, you already won my heart with the coffee." I wink.  
"Well then, let's hit the road. Two egg McMuffins coming up Angel." I nod eagerly.  
We head to Rangeman after making a pit stop at the McDonald's drive thru. Cal pulls into the garage and parks the SUV. I wipe the remnants of the greasy goodness off of my face as he turns off the SUV. We head to the elevator and into the conference room for the morning meeting. After the morning meeting is over, Tank gets my attention.  
"Little Girl, this was just delivered for you by courier a few minutes before the meeting started. Don't worry, it has been scanned. And I actually know what is inside. It's not bad, don't look so freaked out." He tries to calm me.  
It helps that Cal is standing beside me rubbing circles on the small of my back. I open the large brown envelope and take out the packet of papers inside. It appears to be some sort of legal documents. I carefully read through them for a few minutes. When I am done you can clearly see the shock registering on my face.  
"What?! Is this for real Tank?" I barely manage to talk.  
"Yes, Little Girl it is 100 percent real. I sat down with the Rangeman lawyer when he drafted the paperwork, along with Ella of course."  
I can hardly believe my ears. If what is on these documents is real, Ella has legally adopted me! "Wow! I don't know what to say. All those times I jokingly asked Ella if she would adopt me, I never thought she would take me seriously." I babble to Tank and Cal.  
"I honestly don't know why she did it Steph. If you want to know her reasoning, you need to go talk to her." Tank explains.  
"Angel, why don't we go up to my apartment on 4 and talk. I think I can explain this. OK?" Cal says.  
I nod my head mutely and follow him to the elevator and into his apartment. He closes the door behind me and guides me to the couch in the living room. I hear him ending a call on his Rangeman issued cell. "Yes, anytime in the next few minutes if you can. Thanks."  
I am still staring in disbelief at the papers in my hand when we both sit down. I lay the packet of papers on the coffee table in front of me as I turn sideways to face Cal.   
"What's going on? What do you know about this Cal?"  
"It all started last week with that fiasco at your parent's house on Mother's Day. Ella overheard me telling the core team about what happened and she was furious that a mother could treat her child that way. No, I didn't tell her the truth that your father told us. But this decision," he points to the papers on the coffee table, "could be a result of her overhearing that conversation in Tank's office. You will have to ask her tho." He relays as we hear a knock on the door followed by Ella's voice.  
"Yes, it's all true Stephanie dear. I did hear the men talking about what happened last week. I was outraged at what I heard. A mother should never treat her flesh and blood that poorly. And I wanted to show you how a mother should treat her daughter. I love you like a daughter. Luis and I never had any children of our own. We have always thought of the men in this building as our children. Then when you came along, we had a daughter too. All those times you playfully asked me to adopt you, I always told you that you already were our daughter, and now you truly are. I hope you aren't upset with me for not speaking to you about it first."  
I see the pride, honesty, and love shining in her eyes. All my doubt and confusion drops away. I jump up from the couch and engulf her in a tight hug.  
"Oh Ella, I was shocked and a little confused as to why you would do this. But now, I understand. You already had a special place in my heart. Now I have the honor of calling you "Mom". You have made me extremely happy. Last week was my last horrible Mother's Day ever, from now on they will be filled with joy and love. Thank-you so much for loving me this much!" I sob.  
"I hate to have to run out on you at such a special time, but I really must get back to the kitchen and feed our boys. I do love you mi hija. Leave tomorrow evening free for me. We need to go shopping and bond." Ella pleads.  
"I would like that very much Ella." I respond through my tears.  
"Until then dear," she adds before she quietly leaves.  
All the while Cal has been silently watching. "She really does love you. She is an amazing woman." He finally says.  
"Yes she is and now she is my mother, the best mother I could ever hope for. I am constantly amazed at how well you all treat me. What did I ever do to deserve you all?"  
"We love you Angel, some of us more deeply than others."  
"I know you all do. And I love you all just as much." I add.  
"No, that's not what I meant, Angel. Yes Ella and all the guys love you in their own ways, but I love you more, differently, more deeply." He stutters over his words at the end.  
"What are you trying to say Cal?"  
"Go out with me? Be my girlfriend? Let me spoil you like you deserve. I want a relationship with you Steph. I want it all with you. I love you Angel." He is finally able to get his words and his intentions out.  
I quietly contemplate his offer. Do I want this with Cal? Yes. Do I think he will treat me with respect and dignity? Yes. Do I lust after him? Hell yes!  
Cal starts to look nervous and apprehensive. I guess I've been silent for too long. I gaze up into his beautiful baby blue eyes as I make up my mind.  
"A girl would have to be crazy not to want to be with you Handsome. Yes, let's do this."  
Cal's face lights up with the biggest and brightest grin I have ever seen on his face. I swear he just got ten times more gorgeous. He pulls me to him and kisses me soundly. When we come up for air, I am rendered speechless, but some other southern parts of my anatomy are definitely humming now!  
"Wow, I am a very lucky girl indeed. First I get a new improved mother, now I acquire my very own kiss master." I giggle.  
Cal joins in my laughter then bursts my happy bubble by mentioning work.  
"Sorry to rain on your parade Angel, but we should probably get our asses back to work."  
"If you insist." I tease as I swat his ass.  
"Hey, none of that. I don't put out until at least the third date!" He taunts back.  
We both fall into a fit of laughter. At least I hope he's joking! We are still laughing when we step out of the elevator on 5 minutes later.  
Cal walks me to my cubby. He bends down and gives me a fast kiss on the lips. He tells me that he will see me later tonight for our first date. I hum in agreement and tell him to stay safe today.  
For once in my life things are finally looking up. My future is so bright I gotta wear shades! ####################

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : OK, I don't know anything about adoption procedures in NJ. I don't know if they can be "fast tracked" to go through in a week nor do I know if it is even legally possible to adopt an adult there. But for the sake of my story pretend it is. ~~~~~~~ J


End file.
